Please Don't Leave Me
by Solivagant
Summary: Once again, Alec doesn't show to pick Gillian up for dinner. And now she's left alone with Cal at night. Callian


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters, places, themes, etc. I also don't own the song "Please Don't Leave Me." I don't even like it. But it fits the fic, so there it is. Anyway, no copyright infringement intended. Does anyone know what happens if you forget a disclaimer? To you go to jail or pay a fine or what?**

* * *

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**"I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please, don't leave me."**

**~ "Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink or P!nk or whatever she calls herself. ~**

"You going home soon, Foster?" Cal asked. She was pacing back and forth in the lobby, looking worried and resigned. It was like she expected to be worried… Or that it had happened before. Whatever "it" was.

Gillian glanced up at him and paused. "Oh, hey Cal." She resumed her pacing, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "Alec was supposed to meet me here."

"When?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

Cal licked his lips and turned away a little, trying to think of something to say. This was definitely not the first time Alec had been late. Cal would have thought that by now Gillian would be used to it, or at least have figured out that something was up. But she wasn't, and she hadn't.

The building was dark and mostly empty. Every now and then, the voices of the late night workers echoed through the vacant halls. No one was in the lobby, aside from Cal and Gillian.

_'Doctors Lightman and Foster, alone in a dimly lit room,'_ Cal thought with amusement. A little half smile formed on his face. He looked back at Gillian, a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry, love." He knew that anyone could see through him, Gillian especially. She opened her mouth to call him out on the lie, but she shut it instead and smiled back at him. It just filled her with a tingling sense of satisfaction and happiness when he called her 'love' in that British accent of his.

Finally, she said, "I'm alright Cal."

"Liar."

"So are you."

Cal spun on his heel, going to one of the mini waiting rooms that circled the lobby.

"Come here," he called softly.

Obediently, Gillian went over to him. They sank onto the one of the plain white couches and looked awkwardly at each other. Cal yawned, stretched, and laid his arm across Gillian's shoulders. He did the whole thing as loudly an obnoxiously as he could manage. Gillian laughed at his mockery of "the move."

"What?" Cal asked innocently.

Gillian shook her head, not able to answer him through her laughs. Finally she calmed down and sighed as she checked her watch. Her smile faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"He'll be here," Cal said.

"He's half an hour late."

"He'll be here."

"You can't know that."

"Don't you trust me, love?"

Gillian didn't answer. She didn't have to. Cal read her face and smiled. She trusted him, of course, trusted him more than she trusted Alec.

Gillian glanced out at the lobby, through the glass wall. That see through wall meant that she would see Alec if he ever decided to show, but it also meant that he would see her with Cal. Heaving a small sigh, she turned back to her best friend. He was gazing at her, concern evident on his face,

"Cal," she said.

"Hmm?"

"What if Alec comes?"

"Yeah? So what if he comes?"

Gillian rested her head on Cal's shoulder, pulling her feet up on the couch and tucking them under the hem of her skirt. "So he'll see… this."

"If you wanted, I could go stand in the other side of the lobby and we could shout this lovely little conversation instead."

"Alright, as soon as you feel like moving."

"Never," Cal said.

"Never," Gillian agreed. She wiggled closer to him, closing her eyes.

"Maybe I'll leave now," Cal said, pretending to think over the idea.

"No," Gillian said firmly.

"Maybe I will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Cal was silent for a moment. The pause got longer. "Yes."

"No."

"Fine."

"No. Wait-"

"Not fine?"

"No! Um, yes! I mean-"

"If you really want me to leave…" Cal shrugged and stood, leaving Gillian on the couch. She propped herself up on her forearm and gave Cal the puppy eyes.

"Don't leave," she said.

Cal raised an eyebrow. "What's the magic word?"

"Abra kadabra."

"Wrong."

Gillian smiled. "Open Sesame?"

"Wrong again." He took a step back, a step away from her. "Two strikes. One more and I'm outta here."

"Fine. Please?" Gillian asked sarcastically.

"Well, since you did ask oh so nicely…"

Cal held a hand out to Gillian, pulling her up off the couch.

"Do you want to go get some dinner?" Cal asked.

"What about Alec?"

"I don't think he's coming."

"You said he was."

"I guess I lied," Cal said with a smile.

"You do that a lot."

"And yet, you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do," Gillian said. Cal could tell that she was only half joking as she said it.

"So, dinner?"

"What the hell."

"And love?" Cal pulled her up against him, wrapping his arms around her. "I won't ever leave you."


End file.
